Going home Revised
by Childish Little Tenshi
Summary: its a revision of the original
1. Default Chapter

Serenity Isabella Black also known as Serena Tuskino walked down the streets in Tokyo Japan. A certain guardian of time had put a glamour on her so she looked fifteen when she was really about twenty-eight.  
She was a graduate of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, she also graduated from a muggle high school by correspondence and she graduated Yale before Pluto had come to collect her now she just didn't care. Serena had been here for four years and she wanted to go home to her husband Sirius.(Serenity doesn't know that James and Lily are dead she is also Harry's godmother)  
Serena was on her way to a scout meeting she was on time when she heard the inner scouts voicing their opinion of her.  
  
"We have at lease another half hour till the meatball head gets here" Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Amy Anderson  
  
"Are we going to vote her out or not?" Sailor Jupiter a.k.a. Lita Kino and Sailor Venus a.k.a. Mina Aino asked.  
  
"We wouldn't know because you three don't deserve to be Serenity's guardians" came the voices of Sailor's Mars and Uranus a.k.a. Amara Tenoh and Raye Hino. Serena walked into the shrine.  
  
"Now that I know your opinion I declare you traitors to the thrown I will now take your powers" she told the three scouts that betrayed her, she then turned to the loyal scouts. "I have to take a little of you power to not much just a little I am leaving after this and I am not coming back after this Pluto" she stated as all the girls glowed their respectful colors the loyal scouts glowed brighter then the others. After it was all over Serenity walked over to Pluto.  
  
"Take me home I want to see Sirius, if you have to take me to Dumbledore just let me go home Pluto" she begged Pluto nodded.  
  
"Who is Sirius?" asked Amara.  
  
"Sirius is my husband" Serenity replied. The girls looked a little shocked Pluto then took off the glamour so they could see Serenity's real age. Serenity's hair was a silver that went to the middle of her back while her eyes were a blueish silver.  
  
"You five have to protect this dimension, I don't think I will ever be back" she told them as Pluto opened a portal to the time gates to take her to Dumbledore. Pluto dropped Serenity on to the Hogwarts grounds it was still summer there so she didn't have to worry about scaring students. Serenity walked up to the castle doors and knocked. Severus Snape answered her knocking he had been walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked Serenity just smirked at him.  
  
"I want to see the Headmaster and none of your business Snappy" she replied as she walked in to the castle. Snape against his better judgment led her to the large dining room. (Serenity is covered in a light blue cloak that has a moon and cosmos insignia on it) as they walked into the Great Hall all the teachers stood up waiting to see who was under the cloak. The person under the cloak chuckled.  
  
"Dumbledore relax I'm only after some information" the person said right after that the person lifted off the hood on the cloak. Everyone was surprised to see Serenity.  
  
"Serenity Moon is that you?" McGonagall asked  
  
"It's Serenity Black now a few years after Hogwarts Sirius and I got married right before I went to Yale as a matter a fact" Serenity replied. A Pink and blue bubble appeared out of nowhere it slowly developed into a human child with black and silver hair and dark blue eyes another little child fell out they where the same age this one had Pink hair in cone shaped buns and blue eye's. ( I changed the appearance a little) 


	2. Default Chapter

To say everyone (besides Dumbledore) in the room was quit shocked at the news the person it most shocked was Snape because when they had been in school Snape had had a crush on Serenity.  
  
"Dumbledore I told you to tell everyone that Sirius and I got married you were there" she said exasperatedly the other people in the room turned to glare at the headmaster.  
  
"I could have sworn that I told you" he said balefully, the staff rolled their.  
  
"Dumbledore where is my Husband I had to go somewhere a few months after Harry was born now he would be around sixteen now?" Serenity asked Dumbledore hung his head.  
  
" We don't know Serena, he disappeared.............." Dumbledore went on to tell Serenity about all of what happened after she disappeared and what Happened to Lily and James. By the time he was done she was crying Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing her husband had fallen though the veil of dreams. Serena slowly paced the room Dumbledore had given her in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Pluto could you please come here?" Serenity called, a purple portal opened seconds later.  
  
"What do you need princess?" she scout of time asked.  
  
"Is there any way to get my husband back from the veil of dreams, please tell me there is?" Serenity begged  
  
"yes Princess there is but only you can get him out he only thinks of you and Harry, whom you really need to go see, Petunia has about given up trying to get the boy out of his room, but it will take at least a month to get up enough energy to go though and come back" Pluto answered the question.  
  
"I think I will go see Harry today and bring him to the Moon Palace I don't want him on earth till the start of term" Serenity replied  
  
Serenity walked into Dumbledore's office a little past noon to talk to the old wizard.  
  
"Serenity child what can I do for you?" he asked as she sat down in the opposite chair.  
  
"I want to go collect Harry from Petunia and take him where he is safest and that's not on Earth" Serenity stated.  
  
"Where would you be taking him but earth child?"  
  
"Easy Albus, I myself am not from earth, I am Lunarien, Lily was Solarien and James Martian so that would make Harry a mix and heir to both planets now that Raychel was taken from the thrown" Serenity told him Albus looked shocked to say the least.  
  
"but..But he needs to be here for the start of term" Albus stuttered.  
  
"I know that but he needs training in his planets powers or he will never defeat Voldemort" Serenity told him 


End file.
